


Esta casa no es hogar

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Series: Basado en la canción... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Sad Sawamura Daichi, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Para Daichi, el hogar está en donde está el corazón.[Crossposted in: Wattpad and FF.net]





	Esta casa no es hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción:
> 
> La casa de Caramelos de Cianuro  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfiNEljcW20

_"Ahora salgo y me emborracho,  
_ _veo la noche hacerse el día.  
_ _Desayuno con un cacho  
_ _y con una fría"_

La realidad le llegó como un golpe, la noche siguiente al suceso. Cuando sirvió cena para dos, y la silla de en frente le saludó fría y vacía.

Su olor aún perfumaba cada esquina de la casa. El mostrador, el sillón, la cama, incluso su ropa. Le enojaba, le entristecía. Decidió que era la peor mezcla de sentimientos, y guardó la cena en el refrigerador.

Al sentarse en el sillón y abrir su laptop, recordó que estaba fuera de servicio con la pantalla medio rota -había olvidado llamar a un técnico. Todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo se sentía frío, a falta de un cuerpo recostándose allí, bebiendo un té de jengibre con miel y estudiando un caso por tercera vez ese día. El gato tampoco saltó a su regazo, se mantenía en el sillón individual, mirándole con recelo.

Cerró la laptop, y con ella fue a su habitación. Si la ponía en la mesa de noche, lo recordaría.

Al acostarse en su lado de la cama y apagar la luz, decidió que dejaría el problema para la mañana.

 

—Buenas noches, Koushi —dijo inconscientemente a la mitad vacía de la cama, que aún olía a él.

 

Finalmente, lloró cuando el silencio fue su única respuesta.

* * *

 _"Desde que te has ido,  
_ _mi vida ha sido  
c_ _ontrol y descontrol."_

—Has tenido mejores días, Daichi —le saludaron en la estación.

—No he dormido nada, creo que caeré muerto aquí mismo —dio por respuesta, en su tercera taza de café. El insomnio nunca le ha sentado bien.

—Creí que Suga-chan no te dejaba pasar la noche en vela.

 

La mención de su nombre removió algo que no sabía que estaba allí. Algo que le sabía amargo, le raspaba la garganta y le quemaba el estómago. Nunca, desde que lo conocía, había sentido esas emociones al escuchar su nombre.

Casi sintió deseos de insultarlo.

 

—Koushi no es mi mamá, Tetsurou —respondió en su lugar, finalizando su café ya frío. No le terminaba de gustar -usualmente _él_ lo preparaba, y sin importar cuántas veces lo veía, no sabía qué hacía de especial para que supiera diferente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer...

 

Tres días y contando.

La cama -vacía, fría, ni siquiera _Misifú_ quería estirarse allí, ya no era sitio para Daichi, así que se mudó al sillón. El sillón, uno celeste que habían elegido juntos, que tenía manchas de tofu picante, rasguños del gato y olor a sexo, tampoco le dio una cálida bienvenida. Daichi comenzaba a sospechar que los muebles del departamento también se habían enojado con él.

No había ni un sitio en la casa que no le recordara a _él_ , y eso le estaba enloqueciendo -quitándole el sueño también, para no variar.

Su teléfono, también roto en la discusión, -junto con su laptop, la vajilla y una maceta- seguía sin ningún mensaje o llamada. Siquiera una nota bajo la puerta que dijera _"Vete a la mierda, Sawamura"_ , para saber que todo había terminado _terminado._

Daichi no quería que todo terminara, no cuando sus labios eran los únicos que había besado en siete años, no cuando su risa seguía siendo la más bonita, y sus abrazos lo calmaban como nada más lo hacía. No quería decirle adiós a su mejor amigo. No quería despertar un día más sin escuchar su voz decirle buenos días.

 

—Daichi, en serio ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó entonces Kuroo, sus ojos calculadores traicionando su preocupación. Pensó en _él_ , y cómo reía cuando estaba enojado, y lloraba cuando estaba feliz. Cómo cantaba cuando estaba nervioso, y le daba golpes en el brazo para animarlo.

 

Decidió que estaba en la mierda.

 

— _No._

* * *

 _"Ya vi todas las de ovnis,_  
_las de sangre y las de zombis,_  
_en estado vegetal, frente al televisor  
_ _inmóvil."_

Cuando pasaron dos semanas, ya ni siquiera podía recordar por qué era que habían peleado en primer lugar.

El departamento estaba medio vacío -había llegado a llevarse todo lo que le pertenecía hacía varios días, mientras estaba trabajando. Cuando volvió, lo primero que vio fue otro par de llaves en la entrada, y corrió dentro sin siquiera terminar de sacarse los zapatos, esperando encontrarle.

La realidad fue más que desalentadora, y Daichi consideró buscar otro sitio donde dormir cuando notó que incluso se había llevado la maceta con margaritas, dejando atrás el helecho con la maceta rota.

 _Misifú_ no apareció, jugueteando entre sus piernas, y Daichi supo que también se lo había llevado.

Cuando olió en la cocina el café recién hecho, se preguntó si estaba jugando con él.

Se cumplieron catorce días sin que ninguno diera el brazo a torcer, y Daichi supuso que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo. Que quizás lo escucharía. Así que intentó llamar.

Al tercer tono, contestaron la llamada.

 

—Koushi, escucha, no-

— _¡Deja a Suga-san en paz!_ —El grito al otro lado de la línea casi le revienta los tímpanos, y por poco no suelta el teléfono y le revienta la pantalla recién reparada.

—¿Noya? —Preguntó, reconociendo ese tono iracundo casi de inmediato. _¿Está con Noya?_

—¡No creas que te voy a perdonar esta, maldito desgraciado! ¡Suga-san no deja de llorar por tu maldita culpa! ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos en- ¡Hey! ¡Dame acá, no he terminado con él! —Estupefacto por los gritos, casi pasa por alto el mensaje general de Nishinoya. _Él no ha dejado de llorar, por tu culpa_. Si tal cosa era posible, se sintió peor.

—Suficiente, Yuu —el tenor de la voz de Asahi sonaba, por una vez, firme. Nishinoya no dio su brazo a torcer, y sus gritos al fondo solo aumentaron, variando entre insultos a su persona y amenazas a Asahi. Si lo tomó en serio, su voz no lo demostró—. Hey.

—Asahi —saludó, aliviado de no escuchar odio en su voz. De nuevo, podía contar quizás con una mano, las veces que había visto al hombre realmente enojado— ¿Está allí? ¿Koushi está con ustedes?

—No está aquí _per se_ —explicó, tomando una pausa. Casi podía verlo, girando la cabeza sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no estuviera en los alrededores, alertado por los gritos de Nishinoya—. Lo estará pronto, considerando el escándalo de Yuu.

— _¡Solo digo lo que es! ¡No es mi culpa que no tengas los huevos puestos para contarle!_ —Escuchó al fondo, y Daichi se preguntó si Asahi en realidad sí estaba enojado, y conteniéndose por el bien de ser el racional en la conversación.

—¿Está bien? ¿Está durmiendo? ¿Está comiendo? —Preguntó en cuestión de un respiro.

—No —obtuvo como respuesta, y no tuvo que preguntarse a cuál de las tres preguntas se refería.

—¿Puedo hablarle?

—No.

—¿Porque no está? ¿O porque él no quiere?

— _Sabes bien cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta_ —y, sin quererlo, un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Al otro lado de la línea, Asahi suspiró—. No te hagas esto Daichi. No le hagas esto a Suga-

— _¿Asahi?_ —Esa voz. Se tensó, y juraba que había escuchado a Asahi tensarse también, con ese ridículo _eep_ que hacía cada vez que se asustaba— _¿Por qué tienes mi teléfono?_

—Ah, lo-lo siento, Yuu contestó antes que pudiera detenerlo —al fondo, pudo escuchar a Nishinoya gruñendo algo como _y por un diablo que sí lo hice, demándame_. Si notaron el creciente temblor en su voz, no lo mencionaron.

— _¿Quién es?_

—Na-nadie importante, Suga.

— _... Dile a nadie importante, que no me llame más._

* * *

 _"Cada noche es más negra,_  
_y ya no me alegra_  
_ni el alcohol."_

Daichi nunca los había considerado bebedores. Que sí, que ocasionalmente se tomaban una o dos cervezas, y no es que se mantuvieran totalmente sobrios en las fiestas. Pero, a ninguno de los dos, nunca les había gustado el licor amargo. _Él_ siempre prefería los sabores fuertes, picantes, y Daichi se iba por lo dulce.

Noches como esa, comprendía el significado de beber para olvidar.

Olvidar que vivía en un departamento que ya no se sentía suyo, que ya no olía a él. Que todo su círculo de amigos ya se había enterado de la pelea. Que la había cagado en grande, que era un tremendo malentendido y que no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

No sabía cómo recuperarlo.

 _"Porque esta casa,_  
_ya no es un hogar,_  
_desde que te fuiste,_  
_sola y triste."_

A veces se aparecía Kuroo en su pórtico con comida para llevar -a veces solo, a veces acompañado. Cuando iba acompañado, Bokuto trataba de animarlo, y Akaashi recogía un poco el departamento. Kenma lo mantenía informado - _"Sé lo que me dice Shouyou, y Shouyou sabe lo que le dice Yuu, no es de primera mano lo que te estoy diciendo"_ le explicó, pero era mejor que nada.

Asahi evadía respuestas directas, y cuando le contestaba las llamadas, nunca podían hablar por más de cinco minutos. Aparentemente, era el mediador de paz, y Nishinoya estaba _muy_ en contra de eso. No pasaron muchos días antes que Tanaka también le llamara, conflictuado entre a quién creerle, y con los mejores deseos por parte de Ennoshita. A los diecinueve días, todo el antiguo equipo estaba enterado.

 _Hoy_ , notó en el calendario, _se cumplirían veintiún días,_ y en el departamento ya no quedaba ni el rastro de él. Incluso el helecho se había comenzado a marchitar, teniendo la maceta rota.

Todavía no había reemplazado la vajilla quebrada, y sus piezas habían acabado en su mesa de noche, junto con la laptop que aún no enviaba a reparar.

Estaba considerando tomar un par de días fuera del trabajo, pero de nuevo, esa seguía siendo la única motivación que tenía para seguir andando -lo único que no estaba manchado con la separación.

 _"Paredes frías,_  
_camas vacías..."_

Y, cuando bebía lo suficiente -lo suficiente como para ver doble, y fingir que seguía a su lado, volvía a viejas conversaciones de WhatsApp para escuchar su voz. No intentaba contactarlo, porque no quería tentar su suerte y que lo bloqueara.

Pero por dios.

_"Siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento."_

Lo echaba de menos.

* * *

No fue hasta el trigésimo día que notó su barba fuera de control, y todo el peso que había perdido.

Como no pudo acumular la energía suficiente para afeitarse -y, de paso, darse un baño decente, simplemente lo dejó estar. Igual que su laptop rota, la vajilla destrozada y el helecho muerto.

 _"Ahora voy tratando de evitar_  
_algo que me conmueva._  
_Hibernando como un animal_  
_en una cueva"_

Ya había aprendido, a dormir en el sillón, a hacer comida para uno y recordarse a sí mismo la lista de la compra. La cafetera yacía en una esquina, sin usar, porque Daichi odiaba el café que se preparaba, y había optado por las latas en las máquinas expendedoras, así le supieran a mierda. Porque _él_ odiaba ese café, decía que era una _mentira_ , y por eso habían invertido en el café puro -una de las cosas que había olvidado llevarse, y que ahora descansaba en el fondo de la alacena.

Simplemente se aferraba a la satisfacción de hacer todo aquello que _él_ odiaba, con tal de retener algo en su pecho que no fuera esa tristeza inamovible.

Como por ejemplo, comer el tofu picante para llevar del restaurante de en frente, que no sabía a tofu ni era picante. Desvelarse trabajando, y fumar en la sala. Acaparar el internet descargando películas que bien podrían ver en Netflix, y adelantarse en las series que veían juntos.

Salir a correr tres kilómetros en lugar de 2,5, sin abrigarse y olvidando su billetera. Practicar sus remates con otro armador, en otro gimnasio. Poner cuatro alarmas en la mañana, todas con el volumen al máximo y canciones irritantes.

¿Disfrutaba vivir así?

 _"Desde que te has ido,_  
_mi vida ha sido_  
_soledad, desolación."_

Por supuesto que no. Pero, si dejaba que el resentimiento se le escapara... entonces se quedaría, verdaderamente solo.

* * *

 _"Porque esta casa,_  
_ya no es un hogar,_  
_desde que te fuiste,_  
_sola y triste."_

Un mes y una semana. Treinta y siete días. Ochocientas ochenta y ocho horas.

Daichi decidió que _él_ lo odiaba y que no le llamaría primero, así que marcó desde su nuevo teléfono -que se había comprado, cuando reventó la pantalla del otro por tercera vez, y no lo recuperó.

 

—Sugawara Koushi ¿quién habla? —Escuchar su voz tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, le parecía surreal. Casi olvida cómo hablar— ¿Hola?

— _Koushi..._ —susurró, su voz ronca por innumerables motivos.

— _Santa mierda-_ ¿Sawamura? —No Daichi, ni mucho menos _Dai-chan._ Ni siquiera su jefa se seguía refiriendo a él por su apellido. Se sintió ajeno en su voz— ¿De quién es este número?

—Mío, mi otro teléfono murió —respondió, intentando sonar calmado. Se preguntó si sonaba miserable. Seguramente lo hacía.

—Voy a colgar-

—¡Espera! —Exclamó, de pie repentinamente, y continuó sin siquiera asegurarse de que él estaba, en efecto, esperándole— ¡Por favor, deja que te explique!

 _"Paredes frías,_  
_camas vacías."_

—¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar!

—¡Koushi-! — _beep beep beep beep beep-_

_"Cuanto tengo y cuanto me arrepiento."_

* * *

No pasó mucho antes que recibiera una llamada de Asahi -y sorprendentemente, Nishinoya, donde le decían en términos muy poco amables que él había estado recuperándose y que su llamada lo había arruinado todo. Eso fue suficiente para que Daichi no se acercase al teléfono por otras dos semanas enteras.

 _"Esta casa no es hogar,_  
_desde que te fuiste nada más."_

Lo último que quería era seguir lastimándole, y se preguntó si lo mejor era, realmente, desaparecer de su vida y mandar al diablo sus siete años de relación.

Nishinoya se lo prohibió, diciéndole que arreglara su mierda y que no escapara como un maldito cobarde. Asahi estuvo de acuerdo, palabra por palabra.

Entonces decidió esperar.

 _"Es fría. Es vacía._  
_Siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento"_

Pero cuando los días se tornaron semanas, y las semanas en meses, y él no daba señales de vida ni mucho menos de querer contactarle, perdió toda esperanza.

Tres meses desde su separación.

Se sentía perdido en el mundo, sin un hogar. Porque, para Daichi, el hogar está en donde está el corazón. Y su corazón -roto, como la vajilla, y muriendo, como cada planta en la casa, estaba con él.

Siempre con él.

* * *

" _Esta casa no es hogar..."_

El teléfono sonó, una vez, dos veces. Deseó que contestara, si para gritarle que dejase de llamar o darle la oportunidad de explicarse, no sabía. Jamás deseó tanto escuchar su voz.

_"Desde que te fuiste nada más..."_

Tres, cuatro veces. Incluso el gato callejero que había dejado entrar en casa -y que no aparecía desde noche anterior, parecía burlarse de su desesperación. Agradeció que los helechos muertos no pudieran reír, a pesar de que una parte de su consciencia le decía que bien podrían estarle juzgando.

_"Es fría. Es vacía."_

_El número al que usted ha marcado, no existe, por favor intente de nuev-_

 

—¡¿Por qué?! —Gritó, a nadie en particular.

 

¿Por qué no dejas que me explique? ¿Por qué no quieres verme? ¿Por qué no vienes, siquiera a decirme que ya se terminó? ¿Por qué debo vivir aquí, en esta casa que ya no se siente mía?

_¿Qué quieres de mí, Koushi?_

Pero nadie -ni el gato, ni el viento, ni la vajilla rota, ni la silla vacía, ni los helechos marchitos, le contestaron.

Y tampoco le quedaban más lágrimas para llorar.

_"Cuánto tengo y cuánto me arrepiento."_

**Author's Note:**

> ~~perdón daichi~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
